


Мертвый сезон

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Series: Dead Season [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Explicit Language, First Time, Hot Springs & Onsen, Japan, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: Какузу едет на горячие источники.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Series: Dead Season [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978738
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Мертвый сезон

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание: альтернативная география!
> 
> Бетила [Era Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel).

  
Чтобы добраться до деревни Югакуре, нужно было ехать на поезде, снова на поезде и на автобусе. Какузу покинул Токио рано утром, затемно. До первой пересадки светило солнце, затем небо перекрасило в грязно-сизый, не обещавший ничего хорошего. По мере продвижения на север виды за окном становились все безрадостней. Момидзи, сезон красных кленов, закончился, изломы темных голых ветвей наводили на мысли о судорогах. Кое-где над дорогой висел туман. Он казался неоднородным: в мутном, насыщенном влагой воздухе застревали непроницаемо-белые клочья. Когда автобус пролетал сквозь них, создавалось впечатление, что обычный человеческий мир остался в прошлом, и на следующей остановке двери откроются в мир духов, где все будет таким же текучим, молочным и бесформенным.

Время от времени, уставая от однообразных пейзажей, Какузу читал книгу, но из-за тряски глаза быстро начинали болеть. Последние полчаса до прибытия он просматривал электронную карту в смартфоне на случай, если его никто не встретит. Автобус был практически пуст – мало нашлось желающих забраться в такую даль в начале декабря.

В Югакуре сходил только Какузу. Возле указателя, сбоку от остановки, мялся рослый парень – стало быть, из отеля все-таки прислали проводника. При виде Какузу он оживился: расплылся в кривой ухмылке и не слишком-то любезно кивнул вместо того, чтобы поклониться. Какузу нахмурился и кивнул в ответ.

− Господин Хоку? – спросил парень. Резкие ноты в его голосе раздражали.

Какузу кивнул.

− Исигава прислал меня за вами. Я возьму багаж.

Он потянулся, чтобы забрать у Какузу его потертый кожаный саквояж, но тот отвел руку:

− В этом нет необходимости.

Парень взглянул исподлобья, его ухмылка стала немного ядовитой.

− До рекана двадцать минут пути, а в такую погоду – и все полчаса. Действительно хотите волочить свой баул по каменной лестнице? После дождя там скользко, можно наебнуться.

Он так и сказал: «наебнуться». Вряд ли Какузу послышалось. Пока он прикидывал, какова вероятность, что странный тип обокрадет его в дороге, тот выхватил саквояж и бодро зашагал вдоль обочины. Заметив, что Какузу не торопится последовать за ним, он обернулся и крикнул:

− Вы идете? Сейчас рано смеркается. Я по темноте вашу задницу в лесу искать не стану.

Какузу двинулся следом. Без прохладной и твердой ручки саквояжа в ладони, со знакомой трещиной прямо под большим пальцем, он чувствовал себя сиротливо, будто потерял что-то. Парень шел впереди и напевал под нос. Сколько ни прислушивался, Какузу так и не смог разобрать мелодию, хотя вокруг было тихо. После Токио с шумом автомобилей и гомоном людей здешняя тишина казалась мертвой, вакуумной, будто из мира высосали все звуки. За то время, пока они тащились по дороге, мимо проехала только одна машина, колеса которой, сцепляясь с влажной грязью, издавали сытое чавканье.

Парень все-таки сбавил шаг, и вряд ли из вежливости. Скорее, ему стало скучно.

− Так вы из столицы? Отдыхать приехали?

Какузу промолчал, он не был настроен на разговоры. Парень, словно не заметив этого, продолжил:

− С начала декабря и до Нового года самое тухлое время. Как клены облетят, так все, мертвый сезон. Туристы разъезжаются нахуй… Оно и понятно. Что тут делать? Яйца по горам катать? Я бы сам с радостью свалил…

Какузу неодобрительно поджал губы под маской. Парень был говорлив, даже слишком, и заткнуть его представлялось только одним способом – вступив с ним в диалог. Чего Какузу предпочел бы не делать.

Коллеги предлагали ему поехать в Кусацу онсен. Очень удобно, всего три часа от Токио. Известное место с отлаженной инфраструктурой. Моринага был в Кусацу с семьей на Золотую неделю, а потом рассказывал всем о красавицах, которые охлаждают воду в общественных купальнях, ворочая гигантские деревянные жерди. Какузу заходил на сайты нескольких тамошних реканов, даже написал одному из владельцев… Но в итоге не выгорело. Да и по деньгам получалось затратно – о Кусацу говорилось в каждом путеводителе, иностранцы туда валом валили. О Югакуре, напротив, не знал никто. Тихое маленькое поселение с горячими источниками – то, что надо.

− Не думайте, что у нас совсем отстой, − заверил Какузу провожатый. – Этот старик Исигава свое дело знает. Он в бизнесе лет сорок, и купальни моет, в отличие от этого говнюка Юске… Точнее, я мою. А вы не ходите к Юске, если не хотите, чтобы сыпь на жопе повылазила, а то, блядь, с докторами тут напряженка…

Парню на вид было чуть за двадцать. «В Токио таких не сыскать», − подумал Какузу с невеселой усмешкой. Все в этом болване буквально кричало, что он из деревни, начиная от старомодной куртки с капюшоном, отороченным облезлым мехом, и заканчивая его нелепой прилизанной прической, как у героев западных фильмов из пятидесятых. Волосы у парня тоже были странные – светлые, сероватые, непонятно, крашенные или нет. 

Спустя какое-то время дорога раздвоилась. Основная часть опоясывала гору, а ее тонкий придаток уходил направо, через мост над мелкой речкой, пронзал насквозь небольшую аккуратную деревушку и сходил на нет в горах на другой стороне. Парень пересек мост и пошел через деревню. Какузу следовал за ним. Начал накрапывать отвратительный дождь, небо висело так низко, что казалось – забудешь пригнуться и воткнешься головой в тучу.

− Вот, я же говорил, − довольно заметил парень. – Сыро, мерзко. Все отсюда бегут. Но на источниках ваще отлично, отвал башки. Не кисните.

Какузу не кис, хотя отбросить мысли о том, что в Кусацу его забрали бы с автобусной остановки на машине, было непросто.

− В нормальных местах до гостиницы подвозят на тачке, − заявил парень, словно догадавшись, о чем думает Какузу. – Но у нас так не получится из-за пиздоблядской лестницы. А вот, кстати, и она.

Его сквернословие раздражало бы, если бы не приходилось удивительно к месту. Иначе, чем пиздоблядской, лестницу было не назвать. Ступени выдолбили в породе как попало, некоторые из них получились неудобно высокими, другие – смехотворно низкими, похожими на блины. Щербатые камни блестели от сырости. С одной стороны от лестницы соорудили импровизированный поручень из толстых палок, выкрашенных в красный цвет, но Какузу показалось недостойным за него браться. Не настолько он и стар. Кроме того, поручень выглядел хлипким.

Парень на удивление прытко забрался по ступеням к самому верху, где была установлена тория, как на пути в святилище. Краска на ней слегка облупилась, узор из кругов и треугольников стал едва заметен.

− Здесь раньше был храм, вон там, на вершине, − парень указал свободной рукой куда-то вверх, за пелену облаков. – Его давным-давно разграбили всякие уебаны, но древние боги все равно за нами приглядывают.

Кому-нибудь другому стало бы не по себе от таких слов, но Какузу мало занимала религия и все, что с ней связано. Почти целый день, проведенный в пути, утомил его. Ему не было дела ни до дерьмовой погоды, ни до местных достопримечательностей, даже если за нее сошел бы разве что остов старинного синтоистского храма. Какузу хотел поесть, дочитать книгу, которую прихватил с собой, и выспаться от души впервые за годы. Даром что ли он приехал в такую глушь.

Нужная гостиница располагалась слева от лестницы. Об этом сообщал кривой указатель позади тории. Если верить ему, справа находились еще два рекана. Какузу и его спутник миновали другой мост, короткий и широкий. Он проходил над горным ручьем, настолько бурным и каменистым, что вода в нем казалась кипящей. Впечатление усиливал густой пар, который Какузу поначалу принял за туман.

− Вода в речке пиздецки горячая, − объяснил провожатый. – Не суйте туда пальцы.

Гостиница стояла через два дома от моста – компактное, небогатое на вид здание, но Какузу мысленно выдохнул. Ну, хоть не полная дыра. Белобрысый парень, так и не потрудившийся представиться, оставил саквояж Какузу у входа в тускло освещенную переднюю. Сказал, что позовет кого-нибудь, и исчез. Какузу не был бы удивлен, даже если бы никто не вышел навстречу. Он готовил себя к скудному сервису и всевозможной дичи. Роскошь и изобилие редко сопутствовали чрезмерной экономии, а годы работы в бухгалтерии сделали Какузу прижимистым. Себя он ограничивал в средствах сильнее всего: ютился в тесной квартирке, добирался на работу на метро, покупал говядину только по праздникам. У него был счет в банке – более чем приличный, − он мог позволить себе дом, автомобиль средней руки и обеды в неплохих ресторанах, но Какузу больше нравилось думать о количестве нулей в сумме по его вкладу.

Вскоре в холле появился суетливый пожилой мужчина в традиционной одежде. Он представился как господин Исигава, хозяин гостиницы, и заселил Какузу: внес его данные в гроссбух и осведомился, когда подавать ужин.

− Хидан принесет ваши вещи, − в заключение сообщил господин Исигава, поклонившись. Все его поклоны были как по учебнику, с прямой спиной и подлинным почтением. – Надеюсь, он не наговорил вам ничего неподобающего по пути? С этого мальчишки станется…

Какузу покачал головой и сам забрал саквояж.

Отведенная ему комната мало чем отличалась от того, что обычно предлагали маленькие гостиницы. Бежевые стены, светлые циновки на полу. На видном месте висел классический образчик каллиграфии с цитатой Мацуо Басе. На столике было все необходимое для чаепития, но чай оказался поганым, с мелкими листьями и трухой. Со вздохом Какузу подошел к окну. Надвигающиеся сумерки не мешали оценить вид: извилистые деревья, дымящийся ручей и черные силуэты гор, похожие на сказочных великанов. Такого в Токио тоже нет… Такого пространства и запустения.

Какузу обмылся с дороги, но не стал переодеваться в юкату. Для этого было слишком холодно, да и не хотелось демонстрировать незнакомцам шрамы. В семь вечера Какузу прошел в ресторан, если так можно было назвать то небольшое помещение, поделенное на комнатки для трапезы. Ужин кайсэки был не блестящим, но вполне сносным. Какузу попросил подать все блюда разом и терпеливо ждал, когда темноволосая девушка в фиолетовом кимоно принесет ему темпуру и суп одэн с картошкой и рыбными котлетками. Когда она удалилась, напомнив позвать ее в случае необходимости, Какузу снял маску и приступил к еде. 

По мере того, как желудок наполнялся, Какузу охватила сонная истома. К моменту, когда с десертом было покончено, стало ясно − придется отказаться от первоначального плана дочитать книгу. Все равно роман был никудышным. Какузу не нравилась современная литература, но чтение завораживало его. Аккуратная вязь слов помогала переноситься на огромные расстояния, не прибегая к помощи международных авиалиний и не тратя ни йены. Это ли не магия?

После ужина Какузу поблагодарил девушку в кимоно – Мияко, дочь хозяина гостиницы – и вернулся в свою комнату, задаваясь одним странным вопросом. Если у господина Исигавы был семейный бизнес, кем ему приходился тот, кого он назвал Хиданом? Был ли это его сын? Вряд ли. Какузу ломал над этим голову ровно до того момента, как наткнулся взглядом на расстеленный футон. Усталость победила. 

Какузу сдвинул шторы и выключил свет.

*** *** ***

На следующий день после завтрака, состоявшего из риса с нори, рыбы на гриле и сырого яйца, Какузу отправился на прогулку по Югакуре. Настроение у него было преотвратное: гостиничная комната выстыла из-за дождя, не помогал и масляный обогреватель. Тот явно служил не первый год – у него сломалось колесико, отчего он просел на одну сторону. Какузу опасался, что из-за этого могут загореться циновки, хотя господин Исигава заверил его, что нагреватель полностью безопасен. Обойтись без него все равно не представлялось возможным. В глубине души Какузу знал, что решил прогуляться не из желания получше осмотреть местную природу, а потому, что надеялся наткнуться на магазин с алкоголем. Второй такой холодной ночи он бы не вынес.

На то, чтобы добраться от рекана до противоположного конца Югакуре, потребовалось двадцать минут неторопливым шагом. Хидан не соврал. Какузу осматривался, подмечая низкие домики и сосны тут и там. В конце деревни было кладбище. Некоторые из памятников выглядели по-настоящему древними из-за мха и коррозии, имена на них невозможно было разобрать. Какузу прошел чуть дальше, пока не выбрался на дорогу, ведущую сквозь горы, а потом развернул обратно. Сменив маршрут, он выбрался на главную площадь деревни, где были старые общественные купальни. Они, похоже, находились на реставрации. Рядом был открытый горячий источник и лавка, где продавали сваренные в нем яйца. Впрочем, сейчас, в несезон, лавка не работала. Какузу поискал заведения, которые еще не закрылись, но нашел только рыбный магазин, лапшичную и якиторию. В последней он, скрепя сердце, заказал шашлычки на вынос, потому что в рекане подавали только завтраки и ужины. На пути в гостиницу Какузу наткнулся на небольшой супермаркет, в котором купил средненький виски и газировку для хайболла. Он так давно не смешивал эту дрянь и, на самом-то деле, приглядывался к пиву. Рука уже потянулась к «Асахи», а потом дрогнула. Какузу вспомнил молодость, те времена, когда он не скрывал лица. Тогда все пили что-то подобное, одна часть виски на четыре части содовой. Перед сладостными, легкими воспоминаниями он не устоял.

Вернувшись в рекан, Какузу с неудовольствием отметил, что все его путешествие заняло чуть более часа. Чем заняться теперь, он не представлял. Для алкоголя было слишком рано, есть пока не хотелось. Какузу сделал чай, обругав себя за то, что не захватил заварки получше, придвинул обогреватель как можно ближе и дочитал роман, наслаждаясь теплом. Книга действительно оказалась никакой. Какузу предвидел, чем все закончится, примерно с середины, и кривился всякий раз, когда автор упускал отличный ход. Концовка заставила его надолго нахмуриться – тот, кто писал ее, явно выдохся. Дочитав последнее слово, Какузу отложил книгу и какое-то время сидел над остывающим чаем в задумчивости. Он взял с собой еще один роман, но такими темпами тот подойдет к концу вечером… Можно было купить электронную книгу и почитать ее со смартфона, но тогда глаза бы его прокляли. Склеры наливались кровью при любой возможности, словно Какузу беспросветно удалбывался, но он и раньше, в эпоху вседозволенности, себе такого не позволял.

За окном, на фоне равномерно-серого неба, стало видно какое-то мельтешение… Снег. Он был мокрый, снежинки превращались в капли, не долетая до стекла. Глядя на них, Какузу запоздало вспомнил: точно, он же приехал сюда ради онсена. Наверное, нужно туда сходить.

Какузу прихватил юкату и спустился вниз, ко входу на источник. Перед ним он углядел нечто вроде шкафа в виде башенки, где на узких полках стояли книги. Выбор был небольшой – наверняка все эти старые тома забыли гости, которые останавливались в рекане. Какузу не смог отказать себе в удовольствии приоткрыть стеклянную дверцу и порыться на полке. «Повесть о старике Такетори» и «Братья Карамазовы» трогательно подпирали друг друга. Изучив все, что предлагали, Какузу вытянул «Женщину в песках» Кобо Абе. Он читал ее когда-то, но это лучше, чем ничего.

− Я видел вас, − прозвучал за спиной голос, который невозможно было спутать с другим, и не только из-за вызывающе резких модуляций. Голос был излишне самоуверенный.

Какузу обернулся.

− Я видел вас, − повторил Хидан. Его волосы казались темнее, чем вчера, − наверное, намокли. – Вы слонялись из одного конца деревни в другой. Пиздец как тут скучно, да? Все закрылось до весны. Туристический центр закрылся, и купальни на площади, и даже пиццерия. Здесь живут одни старики, их таким не привлечь.

Он только что с улицы, догадался Какузу. И волосы мокрые от снега.

− Если вам не нравится местный онсен, в Югакуре куча других. В смысле, нормальных. Мацуеши, это внизу. Канто тоже ничего, там все ванны закрытые… Если боитесь потеряться, я вас провожу, − самоотверженно пообещал Хидан, хотя Какузу так и не проронил ни слова. – Могу даже с вами зайти. В смысле, внутрь. Э-э. Типа. 

Он необъяснимо стушевался под конец, будто растерял весь задор. Какузу покачал головой. Он все еще переваривал мысль о том, что этот юнец наблюдал за его передвижениями. Вряд ли Хидан намеренно следил – это требует усилий и времени. Теперь Какузу был слишком мелкой сошкой, чтобы тратить на него столько ресурсов.

− Не стоит. Меня там не примут.

Чего уж точно не стоило делать – так это вступать в разговор. Какузу пожалел об этом раньше, чем стих последний слог. Ох, дьявол.

Хидан сдвинул брови с тем живым возмущением, которое обычно свойственно детям.

− Почему это не примут? Блядь, говорю же, идите в Мацуеши. Там работает Хаконе, она добрая тетка! 

Какузу досадливо дернул углом рта, но маска скрыла это, превратила мимику в неуловимое движение ткани. Объясняться и дальше было глупо, к тому же, наивность этого дурака вывела Какузу из себя. Кто угодно другой догадался бы, в чем дело. 

− Я останусь здесь, − выговорил Какузу, надеясь, что гнев не проявится в его поведении. Это не было связано с вежливостью, просто старая привычка. Если твое лицо нельзя прочесть, никто не догадается, какой ход ты сделаешь следующим.

− Ну ладно, − протянул Хидан с сомнением. – Но если вы думаете, что я вас наебываю… Зачем бы мне это делать? Я, типа, просто хотел помочь. Вы выглядите потерянным.

− Все в порядке, − заверил Какузу – его тоном можно было остужать газировку в жару – и прошел в раздевалку, чтобы отделаться от назойливого собеседника.

Хидан не последовал за ним – наверное, работникам рекана не разрешалось заходить в онсен, когда там посетители. Какузу оставил одежду в раздевалке, ополоснулся в душе и вышел к купальням. Ванн было несколько. В углу, под навесом, скрывалась маленькая и самая горячая – пар от нее валил, как от ведьминого котла. Рядом расположилась другая ванна, примерно такого же размера, только не с кипятком. Последняя была самой большой – ротэнбуро, расположенная наполовину под крышей, а на другую половину под открытым небом. Ее не огораживал никакой забор. За крупными валунами, обозначавшими край купальни, начинался каменный склон. 

Какузу опробовал на себе умеренно горячую ванну, а потом переместился в теплую. Температура воды в ней была вполне комфортной и позволяла забыть о декабрьском холоде, отчего летящий сверху снег казался чем-то чудным, диковинной аномалией. Он приземлялся на лицо и плечи колючей моросью, больше напоминающей ледяную пыль. Какузу погрузился в воду поглубже, откинулся на бортик и прикрыл глаза. Хорошо. Впервые за долгое время ему было так спокойно… Словно в первые секунды после пробуждения, пока сонный мозг еще не воскресил в памяти все трудности и горести, с которыми пришлось столкнуться.

Он не задремал, нет – просто сознание каким-то образом ассимилировалось с окружающим миром, растворилось в природе. Возможно, он и слышал шаги. Определенно, слышал, но именно тихий всплеск воды, когда кто-то осторожно вошел в купальню – его купальню, − заставил Какузу приподнять веки. Раньше он не был так расслаблен. Вечно напоминал плотно сжатую пружину, дергался от любого звука, спал в полглаза, и только потому остался жив. Сейчас… хотелось думать, никому не было до него дела, а если и пришел его смертный час, то Какузу предпочел бы не суетиться.

Но пришел всего лишь Хидан. Он уселся рядом – слишком близко, правила хорошего тона затрещали по швам – и, к неудовольствию Какузу, уставился на него так, будто никогда не видел людей. Нахал даже не пытался скрыть свое любопытство. Его взгляд чувствовался физически, как прикосновение. Он перемещался от следов на теле к следам на лице – неизвестно, что из них было более уродливым. Отмечал изгибы татуировок, и от этого чернила начинали гореть под кожей. Выведенный из себя этой обстоятельной инспекцией, Какузу нехорошо осклабился: ну, теперь-то стало понятно, почему его не приняли бы ни в одном из других онсенов? Годы шли, а страх людей перед татуировками никуда не девался, сколько бы в Японию ни прилетело забитых до макушки европейцев. Ну, и шрамы. Шрамы говорили сами за себя. Любой, кто увидел бы тело Какузу, мигом узнал бы о его прошлом, выведал всю подноготную и пришел в ужас.

Хидан не выглядел хоть сколько-нибудь напуганным. Он был скорее… заинтригован? Как ребенок, впервые оказавшийся в музее и углядевший в витрине особенно впечатляющий доспех. Он незаметно подобрался еще ближе, и Какузу постановил: Хидан полный, стопроцентный дурак. На беду, обделенный чувством самосохранения.

− У вас красивые татуировки! – заявил Хидан с раздражающим прямодушием. – Такие… прям.

Какузу не понял, что это должно значить, и почувствовал себя глупо. Он хотел одиночества, хотел сидеть в теплой, как парное молоко, воде и смотреть на снег – как он вьется, мечется, растворяется в воздухе. Никакого общества, никакого общения. Все могло быть так просто, если убрать из системы людей… Но Хидан был здесь, вопреки правилам и здравому смыслу. Возможно, это мертвый сезон так его распустил. Поблизости не слонялись гости, готовые донести, что один из работников предается отдохновению наравне с ними, забыв об обязанностях.

Какузу со вздохом отсел. Ему нечего было сказать, близость незнакомца делала его скованным и злым. Он как никогда ясно чувствовал свой возраст и свое несовершенство. У Хидана была красивая кожа, такая бледная, будто светилась изнутри. Вместе со светлыми волосами и глазами это давало странный эффект – он казался нереальным, скорее призраком, чем человеком. Безотчетно хотелось прищуриться, чтобы разглядеть наконец рябь воды за его торсом, убедиться, что он и правда прозрачный.

− Вы из-за татуировок не хотели идти к Хаконе? – продолжил расспросы Хидан, заподозрив ответный интерес. – Я могу замолвить за вас словечко, и она вас пустит. Других-то посетителей все равно нет.

Какузу негодующе поджал губы. Это было просто оскорбительно. 

− Не нужно, − процедил Какузу. Стоило подать голос, гнев забурлил с новой силой. Были времена, когда он не стал бы терпеть подобное нахальство, но они превратились в дым, и он сам призрак той давно минувшей эпохи. Ни власти, ни силы, ни влияния. Какузу думал, после той истории ему необходим покой, возможность вести непримечательную жизнь, но теперь его воротило и от них.

Его тон несколько остудил Хидана – тот словно впервые задумался, верную ли выбрал линию поведения, и оказался сбит с толку. Моргнул двумя глазами, закусил нижнюю губу. У него была слишком живая, немного гипертрофированная мимика. Какузу находил ее вызывающей. Да и в целом поведение Хидана граничило с наглостью.

Словно в подтверждение, предмет мыслей Какузу подал голос. 

− Вы из якудза?

У Какузу вытянулось лицо.

− Никогда не видел якудза! – поделился Хидан неуместно приподнятым тоном, словно речь шла об обакэ или еще какой сказочной чуши, которой дети любят пугать друг друга.

Такая наивность только подстегнула гнев Какузу. В якудза не было ничего увлекательного, ничего, что заставляет глаза загореться. Здравомыслящие люди боялись мафиозных группировок и были правы. В народе гуляли истории о черных заграничных машинах, которые притормаживают рядом с тобой в темном переулке, оттуда высыпают братки с клюшками для гольфа и ломают тебе кости. Какузу не понаслышке знал, что это правда. Только чтобы по твою душу явились «младшие братья», нужно перейти кому-то дорогу.

− А вы убивали людей? – Хидана было не унять.

Какузу открыл было рот, чтобы сообщить: какую бы жизнь он ни вел ранее, сейчас точно прикончит одного любопытного болтуна. Воплотить этот план ему помешали звуки чужого присутствия, доносящиеся из раздевалки. Вскоре появился сухощавый и сутулый дедок, прошаркал к ротэнбуро и, кивнув присутствующим, забрался туда, заняв место у бортика.

− Хидан, и ты тут? – спросил он, щурясь от пара.

− Здрасьте, господин Есима, − кисло протянул Хидан. Он завозился и с ощутимым неудовольствием отсел чуть дальше от Какузу. – Какими, блядь, судьбами?

Старик продолжил смотреть на него со спокойной улыбкой, словно и не слышал сквернословия. Какузу скривил губы. Невыносимый сопляк, да еще и выглядит как гайдзин. Даже глаза светлые. Их цвет ускользал от него: пару раз Какузу показалось, что они сиреневые, но он убеждал себя, что это отблески воды. Или Какузу попросту слепнет от своих книг.

− Выезжал на обряд положения в соседний городок… Как вернулся – решил погреть кости. А ты? Почему ты еще тут?

С каждой минутой Хидан выглядел все более недовольным. Придурочную восторженность как рукой сняло. Хидан смотрел прямо перед собой, в белесый, смазывающийся от перепада температур воздух, сжимал зубы, выдыхал так, что раздувались ноздри.

− Я…

− Ты вроде собирался поехать куда-то? В Токио? Не ты ли хотел поступить в колледж?

− Хотел, − Хидан, забывшись, запустил мокрую руку в волосы. – Но так на учебу нужно бабло… Решил подзаработать еще.

− А, ну, это правильно, − закивал пожилой Есима. – Учеба – это хорошо.

− Да-а-а… − выдохнул Хидан с очевидным усилием и вдруг посмотрел Какузу прямо в глаза. Того будто обожгло изнутри. Такой прямой взгляд, бесстрашный и неприличный, и да, радужки лиловые, что тот цветок с розоватыми прожилками на лепестках… Как там его? 

Какузу сбился с мысли, выпал из мгновения. Хидан смотрел на него с язвительным весельем, изгибая одну бровь и как бы говоря: меня бесит этот дед, тебя тоже? И Какузу он бесил. Что это за междусобойчики при посторонних? Он подумывал покинуть ротэнбуро, но, уходя, продемонстрировал бы спину во всей красе. Нет, он останется и будет ждать, когда все прочие свалят к демонам. Выйдет последним. Хватит с него разглядываний и пересудов.

− Сделаешь мне потом зеленого чаю, Хидан? – как бы между прочим спросил Есима. – Исигава всегда подавал чай после купания.

Вид у него был блаженный и хитрый одновременно, как у резного каменного божка.

− Сделаю, − откликнулся Хидан, хотя с большим энтузиазмом утопил бы старика в купальне. – Вам сейчас или когда?

Есима закудахтал, что должно было обозначать смех.

− Можешь не торопиться.

Все трое продолжили сидеть, как ни в чем не бывало. Снег усилился и стал более мокрым. Небо харкало скользкими белыми комками прямо в лицо. Щеки задеревенели, волосы облепили череп, но уходить почему-то не хотелось. Тело налилось чугунной тяжестью. Источники расслабляли. «В воде может быть литий», − подумал Какузу отстраненно.

Время текло так медленно, будто не двигалось вовсе. Хидан скрючился, погрузившись по шею, и вяло плескал руками у поверхности воды, заставляя ту волноваться. Какузу наблюдал за ним краем глаза, не найдя ничего более примечательного. В какой-то момент он отвлекся от этой созерцательной медитации, заметив движение на периферии. Небольшая стайка диких обезьян спускалась по склону вниз, к источнику. Обезьяны выглядели озябшими: среди них была и самка с крохотными детенышами, которые жались к ее мокрому меху. Какузу вспомнил, что в Нагано есть Парк снежных обезьян, куда туристы стекаются посмотреть, как японские макаки греются в теплой воде. Очевидно, и здесь они не брезговали купанием в онсэне, особенно в такую паршивую погоду. Кто-то мог бы найти это забавным, но Какузу испытал брезгливость, когда мохнатые красномордые звери добрались до источника. Лишь некоторые из них остались на камнях.

− О, снежные обезьяны! – почему-то обрадовался старый Есима.

Хидан перестал создавать волны и уставился на незваных гостей. Даже рот приоткрыл. Его восторженное любопытство – работал в онсэне и будто никогда обезьян не видел! – привлекло внимание Какузу. Он не заметил, как впился взглядом в Хиданово лицо, в этот удивительный набор совсем не японских черт. Взять хотя бы по-европейски широкий разрез глаз и эти странные радужки… Разглядывать кого-то так пристально точно не стоило, тонкий голосок на краю сознания подсказывал: «Отвернись», − но Какузу отчего-то все смотрел, пытаясь улучить момент и отвести взгляд за миллисекунду до того, как Хидан посмотрит на него. Возможность быть застуканным заставила сердце биться чаще. Глупый орган, спрятанный в клетке из костей и мышц, зашелся, будто в него вкололи эпинефрин, и Какузу почувствовал себя обезоруженным.

Из странного оцепенения его вывел резкий взвизг из другого конца ротэнбуро, где возились обезьяны. Какузу, Хидан и старик Есима синхронно повернулись на шум. Как оказалось, одна из макак запрыгнула на другую и принялась совершать возвратно-поступательные движения тазом. Остальная часть стаи прохлаждалась, как ни в чем не бывало. Хидану до их природной невозмутимости было далеко.

− Смотрите, они ебутся! – радостно взвыл он, показывая пальцем на торжество инстинкта. − Какие бесстыдники… Снимите себе комнату! – добавил Хидан со смехом, поднеся ко рту ладонь вместо рупора. − Тупые обезьяны…

− Осенью у снежных обезьян сезон спаривания, − заметил Есима с отстраненной улыбкой.

− Уже декабрь, − уточнил Какузу.

Он сделал это, чтобы отдалить момент неловкой тишины, но та все равно наступила и заволокла все собой. Хидан наблюдал за обезьянами, старик смотрел вверх, на снег. Какузу стало неуютно. Здравый смысл вновь попробовал проклюнуться сквозь сонную расслабленность. Пора уходить, пора… Вот бы представился момент.

− Хидан, − напомнил о себе Есима. – Так сделаешь мне чаю?

Хидан вздрогнул, услышав свое имя, и надулся, когда до него дошла суть просьбы.

− Да иду я, блядь, иду, − проворчал он, поднявшись из воды. Какузу получил отличную возможность разглядеть его тело. Когда взгляд проскользил до тазовых косточек (под левой вилась, как хвост змеи, крупная вена), Какузу запоздало понял – это он зря. Хидан видел, куда он смотрит. Он взглянул на Какузу на прощанье со смесью грусти и жара, неустойчивой, как ртуть, а потом удалился выполнять просьбу.

Какузу хотелось поерзать. Он сдержался. Опустил веки на мгновенье, вдохнул, выдохнул.

− Хороший мальчик, правда? – отпустил Есима с усмешкой. Какузу не сразу сообразил, что это он о Хидане, который при нем же сквернословил и ленился. Хидана сложно было назвать хорошим, но для него подобралось бы много других слов.

− Потрясающий, − подтвердил Какузу сухо и все-таки покинул купальню.

*** *** ***

На следующий день Какузу понял, что устал отдыхать. Вчерашний вечер он закончил, как и предыдущий, с одной лишь разницей – после ужина кайсэки он вернулся к себе в комнату и пил, пока стены не начали качаться. Каллиграфия с цитатой Басе плавала в воздухе, развеваясь, как флаг. Какузу не мог припомнить, когда прежде был так пьян. Должно быть, после того, как его выписали из больницы, всего в шрамах. Тогда Какузу думал, что все кончено, и многое действительно подошло к концу. Целая эра. Если бы кому-то вздумалось написать его биографию – довольно скучную, если начистоту, работа Какузу никогда не была увлекательной, − он бы озаглавил ее Эпоха Бешеных Цифр. Прежний босс прислал ему в качестве подарка короб с разноцветными мотками лапши ручной работы, кусками премиального мяса, элитным шоколадом и алкоголем – все пытался загладить свою мнимую вину. Какузу не был на него в обиде. Он всегда трезво оценивал риски, и скорее был удивлен, как это остался целым. К тому же, размер его «выходного пособия» окупал большую часть неудобств. При известной доле экономии Какузу мог бы не работать до конца жизни – но он хотел работать.

Итак. Накануне он напился вусмерть и забылся неподобающе крепким сном, отметя беспокойство по поводу обогревателя. За ночь воздух в одной части комнаты нагрелся, а в другой остался стылым и сырым. Утром Какузу пришел в себя на футоне, разложенном где-то посередине. Лицо горело, ноги мерзли. Удивительно, но похмелье так и не наступило – голова была чистой, никакой боли или тошноты. Какузу позавтракал, по-настоящему чувствуя аппетит. Не нужно было давиться, впихивая в себя съестное. Все было очень вкусным – рис, мисо суп, рыба, овощи. Какузу не удалось припомнить ощущения от предыдущего завтрака, прошлый день был как в тумане, кроме, может быть, посиделок в онсене. Хотелось верить в чудотворную силу отдыха – тело будто вновь узнавало, какие эмоции вызывает еда, − но дневная скука никуда не делась. 

После завтрака Какузу опять читал. Он собирался уехать завтра, книгу можно было больше не экономить. Потом заскучал и решил, что прогулка будет кстати. Какузу пересек Югакуре по «горизонтали» (во всяком случае, так это выглядело на карте), можно было попытать счастья на маршруте по «вертикали». Какузу оделся потеплее, чтобы бродить туда-сюда, но едва покинул гостиницу, как наткнулся на Хидана. Тот сгребал у входа снег, не успевший растаять.

− Утречка! – при виде Какузу Хидан оживился и отставил лопату. – Идете прошвырнуться?

Какузу ничего не ответил, только глянул недовольно поверх маски. Так, полностью одетым и с закрытым лицом, ему было в разы комфортней, но назойливая мысль: «Он видел меня, он видел меня», − все бегала по кругу, как повторяющаяся реклама на электронном табло.

− Хотите, я покажу вам окрестности? – предложил Хидан. Угрюмость Какузу его не смутила. 

Идея была так себе. Этому болвану полагалось разбираться со снегом, да и его компания…

− Хочу, − сказал Какузу глухо.

− Ага… Сейчас… Я только это, − Хидан дернулся в направлении передней, наверное, хотел предупредить, что отлучится, но передумал. – А, ладно. Ну их нахуй. Идемте.

Вскоре Какузу пожалел о своем скоропалительном решении. Хидан все время тараторил, делая перерывы только на глоток воздуха.

− Прикиньте, Исигава – владелец рекана в четырнадцатом поколении. У него так на визитке написано. Раньше на том месте стояла другая гостиница – ну, сам дом, − а до нее третья… Моя мама тоже работала в этом рекане. В смысле, сначала она работала, а теперь вот я. Там, конечно, скучно до жопы, но работы в Югакуре мало. Видели, на главной площади куча всего позакрывалось до лета? А жрать что-то нужно… Кстати, если не представляете, насколько тут тухло, то я скажу – у нас нет ни одного магазина электроники. Ни одного! В двадцать первом, блядь, веке! Представьте!

Какузу представлял. Слишком маленькое поселение. Сколько тут жителей, пятьсот, шестьсот? В крайнем случае, смогут заказать что-то через интернет, а служба доставки привезет это через пару-тройку дней.

− Вон там у нас музей первопоселенцев, − Хидан извергнул новую порцию информации, указав на зеленое двухэтажное здание. На его двери висел огромный замок, а из-за пыли на окнах разобрать, что внутри, не удавалось. – Закрыт, как и все здесь, в ожидании блядских толстосумов с их гнусавым потомством. Больше сюда ходить некому… Еще осенью у нас проходит фестиваль яблок. Не как в Хиросаки, там наблюдают за цветением яблонь. Скука, да? Но это же префектура Аомори – культ яблок, все дела… Помните анимеху, где бог смерти любил яблоки?

Какузу не помнил. Аниме он не смотрел, а в богов смерти не верил.

− Тут даже яблоневых садов нет, зачем нам этот сраный фестиваль? – кипятился Хидан. – Все яблоки для сладостей привозят из районов поюжнее. Разумеется, тут ведь ебаные горы! Любите яблоки в карамели?

− Нет, − ответил Какузу, сбитый с толку внезапной сменой темы.

− Ха, я тоже! – просиял Хидан. 

Какузу нахмурился: было бы чему радоваться.

− А какие суши ваши любимые? – Хидан зачем-то продолжил расспросы.

Какузу это не понравилось. Вот еще, делиться личной информацией с незнакомцем. Его мозг счел это опасным – как если бы во времена его молодости в баре к нему подсела миловидная девушка и, слово за слово, принялась выпытывать, на кого он работает и где предпочитает ужинать. Какузу не любил вопросы, но Хидана интересовала полная белиберда. Ничего страшного не случится, если ответить ему.

− Нигири с осьминогом.

− А-а… Клево. А мне нравится, когда есть соус. Некоторые люди, типа, презирают майонез, а я вот его люблю. Чем, блядь, вам помешал майонез, уроды? А вы что думаете про майонез?

Какузу покачал головой: Хидан утомлял. Тот и сам это почувствовал, отчего приуныл и затих. Какое-то время они шли молча по мокрой дороге. Кое-где до сих пор белели островки снега. Воздух пах свежестью, хвоей, зимой, но Хидан шел рядом, и от замызганного меха на капюшоне его куртки тянуло мокрой псиной. Какузу невольно подумал: если бы Хидан жил в Токио, если бы он все-таки уехал учиться в колледже, то выглядел бы иначе. Наскреб бы всеми правдами и неправдами на пуховик по нынешней моде и на штаны в облипку, заматывался бы в огромный, как одеяло, шарф.

Или нет.

− Хотите посмотреть, где я живу? – спросил Хидан необычайно кротко, глядя себе под ноги.

Других достопримечательностей в Югакуре, кажется, не осталось, поэтому Какузу кивнул, отметя самый логичный из вопросов – зачем бы ему смотреть на дом Хидана? Он и так мог нарисовать его в воображении. Все окрестные домишки были на один манер, прагматичные, даже скромные. И старые.

Хидан улыбнулся, покосившись на Какузу.

− Нам наверх. Будьте аккуратны, я тогда не шутил про катание яиц по горам.

Они добрались до места, где тесный ряд домов обрывался. Дорога, по которой они шли, делала петлю и уходила в подъем, забиралась на подножие горы. Какузу увидел, что там, впереди, тоже есть строения – отдельные хозяйства, рассыпанные по более пологой части хребта, как горох. Все они находились на приличном расстоянии друг от друга, будто их владельцы ненавидели тот факт, что они не единственные, кто захотел жить на лоне природы. Многие из домов выглядели необитаемыми. В них не горел свет. Какузу невольно озадачился, было ли туда проведено электричество.

Близость леса делала воздух еще более холодным. Дорога из мокрой превратилась в обледеневшую. Ботинки Какузу не были рассчитаны на такое – в Токио тротуары подогревали, чтобы избежать наледи. Время от времени Какузу поскальзывался и тихо ругался под нос. Хидан пытался предложить ему руку. Приходилось снова и снова отклонять его помощь. Какузу отчаянно жалел, что пошел на поводу любопытства. Оно заводило его все дальше и дальше в глушь, не суля ничего хорошего.

Дом Хидана стоял дальше других, практически на отшибе. Это было мрачное строение, ветхое и покосившееся. Доски, облицовывающие фасад, успели потерять всякий цвет, вызванная влагой гниль походила на язвы. Шиферные листы на крыше были еще ничего. Зато если повернуться спиной к этой развалюхе, готовой в любую минуту похоронить заживо своего хозяина, можно было насладиться захватывающим видом с горы. Весь Югакуре как на ладони: там и сям вился дымок, крохотные домики и реканы, казалось, уместились бы в кармане.

− Круто, правда? – прошептал Хидан, замерев позади Какузу. Возникло ощущение, что его голос исходит от кого-то бесплотного. Какузу пробрало: чувство, что на самом деле за ним никто не стоит, переполнило его, и он вынужден был обернуться, чтобы проверить. Нет – Хидан никуда не делся, мялся в ожидании с ноги на ногу.

− Плохо только, что воду неоткуда брать. Приходится таскать ее от Изуми, у нее скважина во дворе. Но потом привыкаешь, да? – Хидан поковырял носком ботинка серо-желтый лист, застрявший в грязи. – Хотите пройти? Вы, наверное, замерзли, этот ваш плащ какой-то стремный.

Какузу не понял, чем это плащ не приглянулся Хидану, и заходить в его дом он не стремился… Но, может, Хидан был прав. Руки действительно продрогли, кожа пальцев побелела, а на костяшках, наоборот, покраснела. 

Хидан открыл дверь. Какузу шагнул внутрь, разулся на специальном приступе, прошел вперед. Изнутри дом едва ли был новее. Кое-где виднелись следы, оставленные непогодой, − темные потеки воды на потолке и стенах. Циновки выглядели несвежими. Это место не подходило для жизни, а то, что здесь ел и спал кто-то настолько юный, выглядело злой насмешкой судьбы. Словно инспектор, Какузу сунулся на маленькую кухоньку, а после двинулся дальше по узкому, темному коридору. Справа оказалась белая дверь, на которой красными чернилами вычертили тот же символ, что на тории. Треугольник в круге. Дверь была закрыта снаружи на щеколду.

Какузу замедлил шаг. Символ на двери вызвал в нем странное беспокойство, как бывает, когда проходишь мимо дома, где есть покойник. Не страх – предчувствие страха, какой-то тонкий внутренний дискомфорт.

− Там комната матери, − объяснил Хидан. Его голос звучал бесцветно, на лице застыла усмешка. В нее верилось с трудом. Складывалось ощущение, что Хидан тратит все силы на то, чтобы ее поддерживать. 

− Ты же не держишь мать взаперти? – спросил Какузу, кивнув на щеколду. Дурное предчувствие в нем никуда не девалось. Дом, где он был гостем, воскрешал в памяти все жуткие истории из детства, про призрака девочки, ползающего на локтях, и демонов, вселяющихся в вещи. Нетрудно было поверить, что там, за дверью, сидела старуха с бельмами вместо глаз – такими же лиловыми, как радужки ее сына.

Хидан поморщился.

− Бля, нет, конечно! Она умерла. Это чтобы сквозняк не хлопал дверью.

После этого они переместились в следующую комнату, выполнявшую роль и гостиной, и спальни. В углу валялся расстеленный футон, который забыли убрать с утра, а на нем – сбитые в кучу одеяла. Внутри дома было не теплее, чем на улице. Хидан наверняка спал в одежде и все равно мерз. В другом углу комнаты стояло котацу, причем не электрическое, а то, что по старинке отапливалось углями. Одеяло, приделанное к столешнице, выглядело потертым. Кое-где на нем темнели пятна от еды и прожженные дыры.

− Тут нет электричества? – удивился Какузу, но, подняв взгляд, заметил лампу на потолке.

− В подвале дизельный генератор, − хрипло рассмеялся Хидан. – Но проводка настолько хуевая, что свет есть только на кухне и в ванной. Тут он разве что мигает.

− Ты живешь один? – уточнил Какузу. Он немало повидал за жизнь, в том числе мерзких, темных вещей. Ему казалось, уже ничто не сможет его поразить, но этот говорливый, неподобающе жизнерадостный пацан, прозябающий в одиночку в доме из ада… 

− Да, − Хидан посмотрел недоверчиво, − а что?

− Не страшно?

Глупый был вопрос. Хидан наморщил нос:

− Нет. А чего мне бояться? Джашин приглядывает за нами. Иногда, правда, особенно когда буря, мать начинает стонать и швыряться вещами, но тогда я молюсь, чтобы она нахуй заткнулась, и она затыкается.

Какузу нахмурился еще сильней:

− Ты сказал, твоя мать умерла.

− Ну да, умерла, − Хидан смотрел на него своими огромными глазами, полными недоумения, словно в его голове никак не складывались два и два.

Какузу мотнул головой. Нет, он не будет думать об этом. Не будет искать смысл. Ему нет до всего этого дела.

− Она еще в комнате? – Это все-таки было сильнее него. Желание узнать зловещую тайну.

− С чего бы? – Теперь Хидан оскорбился. – Ее прах на кладбище. Хотите, покажу памятник?

− Обойдусь, − Какузу почувствовал себя измотанным. Парень явно не в себе, и не удивительно. Жить в одиночку в этих руинах. Был ли в Югакуре хоть кто-то его возраста, с кем он мог бы дружить? Дочь Исигавы немного старше, но вряд ли Хидан ее интересовал.

− Хотите чаю? – засуетился Хидан. – Или еще что? У меня есть пиво. «Саппоро», не какое-то говно! Еще мне подарили на днях хоккайдскую картошку, такую, в пакетике…

Это его желание впечатлить отозвалось в Какузу сдавленной болью. Совершенно необъяснимо, откуда она взялась. Какузу не интересовали люди, он не испытывал к ним сочувствия. Ему не было дела до хоккайдской картошки, заботливо сваренной, сдобренной маслом и спрятанной в индивидуальную упаковку. Какузу испытал два противоречащих друг другу желания: уйти, вернуться в свой номер и вновь забыться в алкоголе, или задержаться здесь ненадолго, как в страшной сказке наяву.

− Хотите пива? – настаивал Хидан.

Денег у него явно немного, и пиво – это такой себе деликатес. Какузу покачал головой.

− Ну и ладно, мне больше достанется, − Хидан выглядел обиженным. – Если хотите, можем уйти. Вижу, вам тут не нравится. Недостаточно роскошно…

«Дело не в этом», − мысленно воспротивился Какузу.

− Я думал, вы не такой, как эти хуи, которые сюда пригребают, − разочарованно закончил Хидан.

− Я такой же.

− Ну пиздец. Могли бы отказаться со мной идти. Могли бы сказать, что вам это не интересно.

Вид Хидана был слишком… разбитым. Словно из него разом вытянули все жизненные силы, и его лицо стало таким же серым, как волосы.

− Возможно… мне интересно, − медленно, как бы через силу вытолкнул из себя Какузу.

Хидан покосился в сторону, будто прикидывал в уме что-то, и усмехнулся, но совсем не так, как в прошлый раз. В этой улыбке было нахальство, и внутренняя сила, и жизнь.

− Хах… Хорошо. Ладно. Буду знать.

Изменения в его поведении заставили Какузу засомневаться, о чем конкретно был этот разговор. В нем упорно виделось второе дно.

− Не пора ли тебе возвращаться к работе? – осведомился Какузу, чтобы перевести стрелки.

Хидан округлил глаза.

− Ох, блядь… Да. Я провожу вас обратно.

− Разумеется, проводишь, − согласился Какузу с мрачным удовлетворением.

Он был счастлив покинуть этот безрадостный дом на отшибе. Воздух снаружи показался Какузу самым вкусным за всю его жизнь.

*** *** ***

Последний ужин перед отъездом Какузу распорядился подать в комнату. Не хотелось в одиночку сидеть в ресторане, кожей ощущая запустение вокруг. Странное это было место, Югакуре. Призрачная деревня с вымершим до весны населением. Дни здесь походили один на другой, как две капли воды. Какузу терзал вопрос: в Кусацу сейчас было бы также? Преследовало ли бы его чувство, что он не может отделаться от навязчивого, гадкого сна, отправься он туда?.. Какузу хотелось поскорее сесть в автобус и убраться из Югакуре, вернуться домой и на работу, без энтузиазма отвечать на вопросы коллег, как хорошо он отдохнул. Что вообще значит этот «хороший отдых»? Встряску? Абсолютное спокойствие? Ни то, ни другое не помогало, но Какузу мог подстроиться под монотонность будней, делая то, что делал всегда. Бухгалтерия была его призванием: он моментально складывал в уме крупные цифры, был внимателен, всегда перепроверял себя. Ему нравился порядок и не нравилась пустота. Здесь, в Югакуре, Какузу чувствовал себя бабочкой, приколотой булавкой к картону реальности. Всего пара дней, и вот он уже погряз в застарелой безысходности. Впереди ничего нет, позади тоже, настоящее – мираж из тумана и снега. Наступит ли когда-нибудь в Югакуре немертвый сезон?

В дверь постучали. Было семь вечера, поэтому Какузу ожидал увидеть на пороге Мияко с подносом, но вместо нее ужин принес Хидан. Какузу впервые увидел его в юкате.

− Мияко нездоровится, − объяснил Хидан, пройдя в комнату и принявшись переставлять крохотные тарелочки с подноса на стол. – Подождите, это еще не все. Я сейчас.

Он удалился за оставшейся частью блюд. Какузу сел у стола и принялся разглядывать узоры на посуде. Все тарелки были в одной цветовой гамме, желто-черно-красные, но рисунок на них никогда не повторялся. Хидан вернулся так быстро, словно преодолел расстояние от комнаты до кухни бегом. Он заставил новыми блюдцами и пиалами пустующую часть стола, после чего кивнул:

− Приятного аппетита.

Вид у него был тоскливый. Какузу перевел взгляд с его лица вниз, к ступням в белых носках, с какими обычно носили сандалии гэта. Ступни, пожалуй, выглядели даже изящными. Почему-то Какузу почувствовал себя виноватым, как будто именно в нем заключалась причина Хидановой безрадостности. Тот не ругался, не нес чушь и выглядел образцовым работником, но это был не он. Неужели до сих пор дулся, что Какузу отказался выпить с ним его драгоценное «Саппоро»?

− Хочешь поужинать со мной? – спросил Какузу раньше, чем успел обдумать собственное предложение.

Это, наверно, была не лучшая идея. В каком-то другом месте, где жители не приходились друг другу сплошь братьями и сватами, Хидану как пить дать крепко влетело бы за согласие отужинать с гостем. Но здесь ему ничего не грозило – все, должно быть, привыкли, какой он раздолбай. 

− А че, правда можно? – удивился Хидан, поглядывая на тарелки немного опасливо. – Это только кажется, что тут много еды, а на самом деле нифига. Вам, может, и самому не хватит. Я… − Его взгляд забегал по комнате – было видно, как он не хочет уходить. – Я могу просто с вами посидеть. Я, типа, не голодный. И палочек у вас других нет. 

Но у Какузу была упаковка одноразовых палочек, которую вложили в пакет с едой из якитории на всякий случай. Он отыскал ее за набором для чая и вручил Хидану.

− Вот. Ешь.

− Э-э… Лады, − Хидан вовсю пытался не улыбаться, но не преуспел. – Бля, если Исигава узнает, что я тут болтаюсь с вами, он мне шею свернет.

«Не свернет», − подумал Какузу, но ничего не сказал. Есть не особенно хотелось. Какузу со вздохом стянул маску, потыкал палочками то да се, после чего оставил попытки пробудить аппетит и принялся смотреть, как ест Хидан. Не похоже, чтобы с ним в жизни хоть раз приключился ужин кайсэки. Он не сидел на пятках, а разваливался как попало. Какузу хотелось ткнуть его в бедро и сказать, чтобы подобрал ноги, но этому желанию противостояло другое, не менее сильное – наблюдать, как кто-то ведет себя свободно и естественно, так, как Какузу никогда не мог.

− Вы пробовали вот это? – Хидан постучал кончиками палочек о край блюдца. – Охуенно! Вы должны попробовать прямо сейчас, а то я все съем. Нет, правда, не знаю, что это, но это чума!

− Ешь, − меланхолично отозвался Какузу. Ему не хватало алкоголя – вчерашнего виски осталось на самом дне, но потянуться к бутылке значило проявить слабость.

Наконец Хидан доел рисовое печенье в сладком сиропе и отвалился от стола. Он выглядел разомлевшим, немного сонным и каким-то по-дурацки счастливым, будто сбылась его давняя мечта. Было видно, как он пытается пересилить себя, но губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке. Внутри Какузу что-то просело со скрипом, стало неудобно, он показался себе лишним в этой комнате и в этом поселении. Все-таки поднялся, сходил за бутылкой, но растерял запал пить раньше, чем налил себе.

− Хочешь? – спросил Какузу, чтобы придать какой-то смысл своим телодвижениям. – Хоть это и не «Саппоро».

Хидан посмотрел на него с изумлением, которое быстро превратилось в веселье.

− Нет, нет! Мне нельзя. Джашину это не понравится, − объяснил он немного смущенно.

− Что это еще за Джашин? – раздраженно бросил Какузу, вспомнив, что Хидан упоминал его у себя дома.

Хидан замотал головой.

− Вы чужак, вы не поймете. Расскажите лучше про Токио! Там правда так много народу, как все говорят? Чем там кормят? Мне все интересно. Я, блядь, нигде не был, − он развел руками с необычайной беспомощностью.

− Там… шумно. Тесно. Дорого, − ответил Какузу, понимая, что от него ждали иного рассказа. Чего-то яркого, необычного, способного захватить воображение паренька из глубинки.

Хидан с пониманием покивал.

− Вам не нравится Югакуре?

− Мне тут и не должно нравиться.

− Вы приехали отдыхать.

− Я приехал… сделать перерыв.

Они обменялись взглядами, и Какузу вновь почувствовал, как грудь начинает стискивать изнутри. В его голове успела поселиться одна маленькая подлая мыслишка, с которой он боролся, как мог, но та побеждала. Очевидно, мысль была заразна – Хидан подсел ближе, повернулся к Какузу, долго и неприлично изучал его лицо в профиль, а потом потянулся нетвердой рукой, как пьяный, и погладил шрам на его щеке, от угла губ к уху. Какузу заморозило. Бесстыдство. Когда бы еще кто отважился так сделать. И шрам был мерзкий. От той раны кровь лила в рот так, что ее вкус до сих пор время от времени появлялся на языке. 

− Вам больно? – тихо спросил Хидан, убрав пальцы. Его будто не посещала мысль, что он делает что-то не так. – Я могу вас поцеловать, и все пройдет.

Какузу хотел сказать, что его лицо поцелуями не исправишь, или – что Хидан потерял берега, или… Ничего он не сказал. Сердце с неумолимой решимостью двигало вскипающую кровь по венам. На щеку лег чужой выдох, старого шрама коснулись сухие прохладные губы. Какузу рывком повернулся, схватил Хидана за подбородок и втянул его в настоящий поцелуй. Это было ошибкой, конечно. Хидан вцепился в его плечи, как умирающий, и буквально набросился на него. Целоваться он не умел, хоть и делал это самозабвенно. Какузу пришлось сильнее стиснуть его подбородок пальцами, чтобы как-то умерить пыл.

− Открой рот, − пробормотал он, как только ему представилась возможность говорить.

Хидан растерянно моргнул, на его лице сменились непонимание, неудовольствие и предвкушение.

− Я что-то не так сделал?

− Нет, − Какузу обхватил его лицо руками и поцеловал как положено. Хидан позволил просунуть язык себе в рот, издав пораженный стон, и даже попытался что-то выговорить. Дурак.

Вот эта идея с поцелуями была еще хуже прежней. Какузу видел, куда все идет, но ничего не мог поделать, словно наблюдал за тем, как поезд с сорванными тормозами заезжает на мост, чтобы рухнуть оттуда в пропасть. Будто все демоны, заключенные в нем на протяжении последних десяти лет порядочной жизни, очнулись ото сна и захотели выбраться на волю. Какузу чувствовал, как они скребутся изнутри, разрывая его когтями. Они, эти демоны, знали правду, они шептали разными голосами: «Ты не тихий, ты не честный, ты не добрый, делай все, что хочешь». 

Хидан прижался к Какузу, заполз к нему на колени, и шарил по его спине руками, не зная, за что схватиться. Он весь раскраснелся и был безумно возбужден, совершенно ни о чем не думал. Самое чудное, пожалуй, заключалось в том, что его пыл граничил с полной неопытностью, отчего Какузу чувствовал себя первосортной сволочью. Нужно было, наверное, отстранить его от себя, провести какую-то воспитательную беседу, но демоны не хотели никого воспитывать и, что намного хуже, они не хотели ждать.

− Я тебе нравлюсь? – Хидан все-таки отодвинулся и поинтересовался, томно глядя из-под ресниц. Какузу вдруг показалось, что его дурят. Какая невинность, где она? Эта блядь сейчас потребует денег за ночь, тут-то Какузу его и выставит. 

− Допустим.

Хидан обхватил Какузу за шею. Руки у него были неженские, объятие вышло стальным.

− Ты мне тоже очень нравишься, − поведал Хидан на ухо Какузу. – Охуеть, да? Только я… как бы… Я бы хотел пойти дальше, а ты? То есть, если ты хочешь…

Что-то внутри затрещало и окончательно уступило. Какузу мягко потянул полы Хидановой юкаты в разные стороны, заставляя ту сползти с плеч, поцеловал открывшуюся кожу. Хидан вздрогнул, нервно засмеялся.

− Щекотно…

Он только льнул теснее. Какузу выпутал Хидана из одежды, вновь поразившись красоте его тела. Подумать только, кто-то такой молодой и полный жизни хотел его, больше похожего на плохо сшитый труп… Не надо льстить себе, что дело не в деньгах, но мальчишка, пожалуй, их стоил. Непонятно только, зачем он в это сунулся, если вел себя, как хихикающая школьница, которая в глаза не видела настоящего члена. И зачем он повел Какузу к себе, если его дом представлял собой самое неприглядное зрелище на свете? Там бы ни у одного здравомыслящего человека и не возникло мыслей о сексе, разве что о том, как уйти оттуда поскорее.

− Может, я… − подал голос Хидан. – Может, мне что-то нужно сделать? Ну, я видел как-то… У Исигавы, вообще-то, есть интернет, иначе как бы он принимал брони от иностранцев? Он не знает английского, но так и они редко когда знают английский… Бля! Короче, я видел в интернете, как мужчины это делают. Могу тебе подрочить, если хочешь.

У него стояло, и он, кажется, едва сдерживался, чтобы не подрочить себе. Какузу это понравилось. Выглядело так… естественно.

− А чего хочешь ты? – Он мог позволить себе хоть раз в жизни быть галантным. 

− Ну… − Хидан сделал большие глаза. Слова буквально рвались из него, но он почему-то не мог их выговорить. Наконец его озарило: пальцами левой руки он изобразил кольцо, в которое немедленно засунул указательный палец правой и подвигал им. Приподнял бровь, ухмыльнулся. – Вот этого. Но я не знаю… В смысле, я знаю, куда, я не тупой, просто…

− Ляг на живот, − сказал Какузу, указав на футон.

Хидан, повозившись, лег, кое-как устроил торчащий член, но ждать спокойно не мог и все время крутил головой, озираясь. Кожа Хидана была ненамного темнее постельного белья – светлая, жемчужная. Какузу прочертил контур позвоночника, спустился к пояснице с двумя аккуратными ямками. Задница у Хидана была округлая, идеально-выпуклая. Каждую ягодицу хотелось накрыть ладонью и сжать – или хлестнуть по ней что есть дури и посмотреть, каким оттенком малинового загорится след от руки. Какузу сдержался, лишь погладил легонько.

Хидан пробормотал:

− Приятно. Вот так приятно, да. Может, мне нужно как-то иначе встать, ты же не…

Какузу погладил его еще, чувствуя, как расслабляются мышцы под пальцами. Потом мягко раздвинул ягодицы, провел между ними. У него не было смазки, он слабо представлял, как сделать все так, чтобы вышло не больно. Наконец он наклонился и сплюнул на маленькое, плотно сжатое отверстие.

Хидан захихикал.

Какузу размазал слюну по его дырке и осторожно погрузил палец внутрь. Хидан застонал, покрутился и – засмеялся громче.

− Что-то не так? – попытался выяснить причину его веселья Какузу. Ему было неловко – наверняка он каким-то образом выставлял себя дураком.

− Нет! Просто мне хорошо… и радостно… Бля! – Хидан задергался, пытаясь насадиться глубже, и застонал снова.

Немного растянув его, Какузу вставил второй палец. Это вызвало у Хидана новую вспышку смеха.

− Твои пальцы такие большие! Ох, блядь!

− Тебе… нравится?

− Да, да! Просто… делай так дальше, − бубнил Хидан, уцепившись левой рукой за подушку, а правой яростно надрачивая член. –Можешь еще… Ну, вот так. Когда двигаешь внутри, так охуенно…

Он больше не смеялся, но его вздохи звучали счастливо. Будто с ним случилось что-то, о чем он давно мечтал, что-то очень хорошее. Из-за этого Какузу чувствовал себя вором: он занял место того, кто мог бы сделать первый раз этого сопляка волшебным. Он украл мгновение открытия. Но, раз по воле неба именно Какузу находился здесь, ему стоило постараться. Он был нежным, насколько мог. Мозги плавились от ощущения, как шелковистое, гладкое нутро обхватывает его пальцы, какое оно горячее и скользкое, но Какузу держал себя в руках. Лучше будет довести Хидана до оргазма и удовлетвориться тем, что еще на что-то способен. Кто-то настолько юный и привлекательный в постели Какузу – это ли не достаточная награда? 

Ждать финала долго не пришлось. Хидан вскрикнул, выгнулся, заскреб рукой по кровати и кончил. Он был болезненно красив. Какузу проиграл в воображении то, как Хидан сводил лопатки, вспомнил, как распределялись свет и тень на его коже. Мозг записал и сохранил все это, теперь оно принадлежало Какузу и никому больше. Умирая, он будет думать о том, как трахал пальцами самое охуенное существо на свете, а то восхитительно кончало.

− Эй, а ты? – Хидан кое-как обтерся пододеяльником и повернулся к Какузу. Его глаза блестели. – Ты разве не хочешь?

Какузу набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, давая себе время обдумать ответ, и долго-долго выдыхал, надеясь, что коптящее его возбуждение исчезнет как по волшебству. Нет, о, нет. Демоны искали свободы.

− Дело не в этом, − ответил Какузу тихо. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

− Я не хочу отдыхать, − очень серьезно ответил Хидан, тряхнув головой.

Кто бы отказался от такого приглашения? Какузу поднялся, на нетвердых ногах добрался до своего саквояжа, отыскал в боковом кармане бумажника хрустящий конвертик презерватива. Он носил его там по старой привычке и сейчас был как никогда благодарен себе за это. Вернувшись, Какузу потянулся, провел тыльной стороной руки по Хиданову плечу, наслаждаясь мягкостью кожи. В мыслях начинался шторм: хотелось лелеять, гладить, ласкать, беречь – и хватать с силой, вбивать в постель, заламывать руки, держать за горло. Тьма билась внутри, ей хотелось завладеть и никогда больше не отпускать. Какузу сделал вид, что сдается ей на милость: склонился над Хиданом, покрыл заднюю часть его шеи грубыми поцелуями, сплюнул на пальцы, вновь смазал разработанное отверстие. Хидан проныл что-то, путаясь ногами среди одеял.

− Можешь не бояться, я не совсем дремучий, − добавил он более связно. – Как-то я засунул себе в зад ручку от расчески. Хотел узнать, на что это похоже.

Непристойное откровение заставило Какузу еле слышно хмыкнуть. Он мог представить, как трудно кому-то настолько темпераментному и страстному жилось в деревне на краю мироздания.

− И на что это было похоже? – насмешливо полюбопытствовал он.

− Надеюсь, на то, как ты будешь меня ебать, − Хидан извернулся, чтобы одарить его ухмылкой. 

Отвечать на подобную провокацию словами было глупо. Какузу надел презерватив (до последнего его не отпускал глупый беспочвенный страх – он так давно этого не делал, непременно облажается), уперся коленом в футон, навис над Хиданом и аккуратно, как мог, вошел в него. Тот хрипло вскрикнул – не болезненно, скорее шокированно, но Какузу все равно замер, вцепившись зубами в губу изнутри.

− Терпимо? – спросил он.

− Да! Блядь, да! Почему ты перестал?.. – заелозил Хидан, подавшись ему навстречу.

Какузу придержал его за бедра, потянул на себя – Хидан прогнулся в пояснице, отставил задницу. Так он весь был открыт. Каждый толчок внутрь – особенно когда член погрузился в него на полную длину, до лобка, − заставлял его ягодицы упруго покачиваться. Восхитительное зрелище. Какузу оказался загипнотизирован им, как и громкими откровенными стонами. Судя по звукам, Хидану нравилось. Порой он пытался выговорить что-то, но получалось бессвязно – разомкнутая цепочка вздохов и слов.

− Вот так, да… Знаешь, как будто… Ахах… воспарил и переродился… Такое… Ах… Охуенно. 

В какой-то момент Хидан упер ладони в футон и приподнялся, чтобы оглянуться на Какузу. Ему будто было любопытно, как вообще выглядит секс. Какузу не думал, что Хидан так уж хотел видеть его лицо в моменты удовольствия. Тому, во что его превратили, не помог бы даже чистый экстаз, и все-таки – Хидан смотрел через плечо, не отводя глаз. Смотрел, как Какузу двигает бедрами, вбиваясь в него, как меняются эмоции на его лице, как волосы липнут ко лбу. И, что страннее всего, Хидан улыбался.

Что-то екнуло под сердцем – больно, сладко, нестерпимо. Лучший момент для смерти. Идеальный момент послать мир нахер. Одной рукой Какузу подхватил Хидана под живот, другой потянул за плечо, заставил прижаться к нему. Хидан послушно откинулся спиной на грудь, буквально уселся ему на бедра. Теперь Какузу мог целовать Хидана в шею и угол челюсти, в тонкие волосы, мог дотянуться и подрочить ему. Он знал, что не обязан быть нежным – это лишь на одну ночь, аттракцион неслыханной щедрости от мироздания, − но, побери все дьяволы, как он хотел! Хидан практически сидел у Какузу на коленях. Когда Какузу толкался внутрь, то мог чувствовать, как где-то в глубине под ладонью, которой он накрыл лобок Хидана, двигается его член. В какой-то момент показалось, что все происходящее чересчур настоящее, как знакомый до последней детали кошмар или удар кастетом по лицу. Все звуки, и запахи, и ощущения были выкручены на максимум – слишком приятно, чтобы быть правдой, слишком ценно, чтобы достаться просто так. Если бы Какузу верил хоть в какого-то бога, он бы вознес ему хвалу, но благодарить, кроме Хидана, было некого. Какузу, конечно, не проронил ни слова, полностью сосредоточенный на том, как огонь внутри пожирает землю, но, кончая, был чертовски, безмерно благодарен.

Когда все закончилось, они распластались на футоне. Хидан перевернулся, улегся на Какузу сверху, весь горячий и потный. Это должно было быть противно – еще больше жара и влаги, еще больше соприкосновения голой кожи, − но почему-то не было. Какузу позволил Хидану устроиться, как тот хотел, пропихнуть колени между его ног, положить голову на грудь. Вместе с весом чужого тела на него снизошло непонятное успокоение, будто он сделал все правильно. Что определенно было не так, но думать об этом не хотелось. Усталый мозг растерял все слова, а картинки, проплывавшие в нем, были полуразмытыми, эфемерными. С невероятным трудом Какузу поднял руку – та словно принадлежала не ему, − погладил Хидана по волосам, по мокрой от пота шее. Если это действительно был его первый раз, лучше бы он состоялся с кем-то более… эмоциональным? Человечным? Кем-то, кто не чувствует загривком дыхание скорой смерти?

Хидан потерся щекой о его плечо. Пробормотал что-то. Какузу приподнял голову, глянул вниз.

− Что?

− Возьми меня с собой, − на этот раз каждое слово звучало до боли четко. Хидан, изогнув шею, смотрел наверх, на его лице застыло что-то среднее между мольбой и отчаянием. – Пожалуйста. Я, блядь, больше не могу здесь… Возьми меня с собой!

Это… Наверное, это было подло. Лучше бы он попросил денег. Детали нехитрой машинерии провернулись, лязгая и скрипя, а после заняли свои места – все в соответствии с планом. Сопляк просто хотел убраться из Югакуре любым способом, уехать в трижды проклятый Токио и забыть об этом месте, как о кошмарном сне длиной в жизнь. Деревенский мальчик, слишком наивный, чтобы понять, что никто не влюбится в него вот так, с первого взгляда, и не заберет его с собой, как сувенир на память о поездке. Даже его прекрасное тело, даже страсть, с которой он отдается, его не спасут. Ох, нет, лучше бы попросил денег за работу.

− Спи, − велел Какузу, не зная, что сказать.

Он ждал, что Хидан продолжит упрашивать его, будет рассказывать, как плохо в Югакуре… Но тот вздохнул тихонько и действительно заснул, приоткрыв рот. Какузу закрыл глаза, убеждая себя спать, но спустя минуту открыл их снова. Слова Хидана не шли из головы. Возможно, дело было и не в словах, а в тоне, которым их произнесли… Насколько Какузу мог судить, Хидан так не разговаривал. Он ни о чем не умолял. Ныл, возмущался – да, но до просьб с самого дна сердца не доходило… 

Какузу было жаль Хидана. Он мог понять, почему тот бросился к нему в объятия. Других альтернатив не было. Печально, когда самое привлекательное в тебе – твоя столичная квартира, но не на шрамы же у Хидана вставало? Какая глупость. 

Дремота подобралась незаметно, мысли заволокло туманом. Какузу видел горы и темные сосны, бродил среди них и не мог выбраться. Ему не повстречалось ни одной дороги, ни одного указателя. Наконец, он поднял тяжелые веки и убедился – ночь прошла, настало новое утро. Хидан спал как ни в чем не бывало. Плечо, на котором покоилась его голова, онемело, пошевелить рукой практически не удавалось. Какузу приложил все силы, чтобы аккуратно сдвинуть Хидана с себя, не побеспокоив его сон. Но, как оказалось, можно было не осторожничать – Хидан перевернулся на живот, обхватил руками подушку и засопел, довольный. Какузу подоткнул ему одеяло, чувствуя себя глупо. Где-то внутри будто врубили сирену – ее надрывный звук казался далеким, беда, о которой она предупреждала, не могла его коснуться, но адреналин уже выплеснулся в кровь…

Какузу не торопясь оделся. Собрал в саквояж книги и другие личные вещи – их было немного. Бросил еще один (как он думал, прощальный) взгляд на Хидана, не включая свет. За окном толком не рассвело. Все, что можно было разглядеть в сумраке, − взлохмаченную сероватую макушку, тонущую среди белых пододеяльников. Хотелось пригладить вихры на ней, чтобы волосы легли ровно. Какузу стало горько. Сейчас он уйдет, не прощаясь, и поставит точку, как это делают плохие люди. 

На самом деле, так проще всем. И ему, и Хидану. Тот слишком молод, поэтому пока об этом не знает. Долгие прощания, клятвы что-то предпринять, которые будут забыты через минуту… Помогают только реальные действия. Какузу нащупал бумажник на дне саквояжа, отсчитал несколько купюр, долго думал, куда их деть. Оставить на столе? Спрятать под подушку? В конце концов, он подобрал с пола один из носков Хидана и сунул деньги туда.

Ну вот. Они в расчете.

После этого Какузу спустился вниз, где ждал бодрый, будто и не спал вовсе, Исигава. На требование Какузу выписать его немедленно он скромно удивился:

− Завтрак почти готов, господин Хоку! Могу распорядиться, чтоб на кухне поторапливались.

Какузу отказался от завтрака. Ему бы и кусок в горло не полез.

− Ваш автобус только через полтора часа, − заметил хозяин гостиницы. – Спешить некуда. Если не хотите есть, могу предложить вам зеленого чаю.

− Не хочу опоздать, − возразил Какузу, подбавив металла в голос.

− Что ж, в таком случае, я пришлю…

Какузу знал, кого он собирался прислать. Того, кто сейчас спал в его комнате, совершенно обнаженный, и видел – хотелось верить – прекрасные сны об отъезде отсюда. У Хидана наверняка будут проблемы, когда его найдут. Наверняка.

Но это уже не его, Какузу, дело.

− Справлюсь сам, − неприятно осклабился он под маской. – Я знаю дорогу. Благодарю за гостеприимство.

Рассчитавшись за проживание, он покинул рекан. Прошел по узенькой улочке до тории. Добравшись до нее, обернулся, бросил последний взгляд на гостиницу, затем попытался разглядеть место на горе, где, по словам Хидана, находились руины храма. То ли туман, то ли облака надежно скрывали их от посторонних глаз – в грязном бело-сером месиве не было видно ни зги.

После этого Какузу осторожно спустился по каменной лестнице – той самой, которую Хидан звал «пиздоблядской». Странно, дурацкое название прилипло к ней как банный лист. С огромным неудовольствием Какузу открыл, что в его усталой голове хранится много фразочек Хидана. Про «катание яиц по горам» − точно, не стоит падать на дороге, идущей под уклон. Про «блядских толстосумов с гнусавым потомством» и про то, что Какузу не один из них… И это мучительное, протыкающее насквозь: «Возьми меня с собой».

«Если я возьму тебя с собой, то куда дену потом? − мысленно обратился Какузу к Хидану, как будто время для таких бесед не было катастрофически потеряно. – Тебя не поставить на полку».

Какузу садился в автобус с тяжелым сердцем и ощущением собственной правоты. Дом Хидана в Югакуре. Здесь все привыкли к его странной внешности и чудному поведению, к браным словам и вере в древних богов. Да, Хидан своеобразный. Да, он красив и отзывчив в постели. И да, лучше поскорее об этом забыть.

Какузу занял место у окна и какое-то время наблюдал, как деревня удаляется, пока дорога не обогнула гору, полностью скрыв Югакуре от его глаз.

*** *** ***

Рутина вернула Какузу ощущение почвы под ногами. События выходных казались горячечным сном. Вместе с сотнями других работников заползая в поезд метро, Какузу едва мог поверить, что провел пару дней в другой реальности. Он не скучал по ней – разве что по тишине и покою. По одиночеству. И еще из головы не шло, как там Хидан. Уволят ли его? Вряд ли. Нанимать больше некого. И едва ли он станет изгоем. У него были все шансы для этого и раньше, но ведь нет!

«С Хиданом все будет хорошо», − постановил Какузу. Он не заметил, как стал прокручивать эту мысль в голове, будто мантру, когда ждал заказ в раменной и когда занимался документами. «С Хиданом все будет хорошо», у него есть дизельный генератор, ему не страшно находиться одному в жутком доме, если только его мертвая мать не подает признаков жизни. «С Хиданом все будет хорошо», Какузу оставил ему кое-какие деньги, на них можно купить вкусного «Саппоро» или краски, чтобы обновить потолок. «С Хиданом все будет хорошо», он как-нибудь дотянет до весны, а там появится прорва работы, он насобирает денег на колледж и поступит…

Плохую он придумал мантру. Худшую из всех. Она сеяла чувство вины и тщательно его удобряла. Какузу думал: это старость, вот и восприятие меняется. В молодости он не задумывался о сделанном, по крайней мере, не препарировал свои мысли часами. Задуматься значило «принять как часть себя», пропустить это дерьмо в душу, чтобы оно поселилось там, свило уютное гнездышко. 

Волевым решением Какузу запретил себе думать о Хидане, все равно занятие это было пустое. Какузу думал о терракотовом цвете стен в кабинете, думал об отвратительном качестве магазинного бенто, о дожде, о мятом галстуке Кодзимы из отдела снабжения, о цифрах, снова о цифрах… Его понемногу отпускало. Мысленная гигиена шла на пользу. Когда-то давно, после выписки, он так же, шаг за шагом, учил себя не вздрагивать от любого металлического звука, не покрываться холодным потом при виде ножа в чьей-то руке.

Вечером – было сорок три минуты десятого, Какузу готовил рис в рисоварке и никого не ждал, − прозвенел дверной звонок. Какузу отложил пластиковую лопатку. Против воли спинные мышцы напряглись, вызвав тупую боль в основании шеи. Мысленная гигиена работала, однако стоило понимать, некоторые вещи несут реальную угрозу. Например, поздние визиты – особенно если ты годами занимал пост кайкэй, бухгалтера мафиозного клана. Какузу был приближен к шефу, тот доверял ему, как брату. Однажды он попросил Какузу выехать на встречу вместо себя – планировались мирные переговоры, обсуждение инвестиций в новые территории… Но все пошло не по плану. Многие умерли в тот вечер, а Какузу, изрезанного, доставили в реанимацию и сшили заново. Босс знал: это он должен был быть там, это его раны на подчиненном. Всем известно, в якудза пожизненный найм, но Какузу босс отпустил – в качестве великой благодарности. Помог ему найти хорошую работу, где никого бы смущало, что тот носит маску и всегда обедает в одиночестве. 

Вот только бывших якудза не существует. Распределение сил никогда не заканчивается. Придет час, и о тебе вспомнят, сообразят, что ты можешь знать, и придут. Если пошлют вежливых – те позвонят в дверь. Если нет – дверь снесут к чертям.

Ощущая парадоксальное спокойствие, Какузу вышел в прихожую, заглянул в глазок. Тот, кто ждал по ту сторону, не светил ярким брючным костюмом и не держал в руке биту.

Какузу моргнул, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения, тряхнул головой, отпер замок.

Хидан в своей уродливой куртке влетел в квартиру, не дожидаясь ни приветствия, ни разрешения войти. «Откуда он мог здесь взяться? − отстраненно подумал Какузу. – Как узнал, где я живу?». Ах да, гроссбух! Данные о себе, которые Какузу оставил при заселении в рекан…

Лицо Хидана отражало максимальную решимость. Лиловые глаза смотрели так, будто могли испепелить.

− Я приехал убить тебя, − известил Хидан неуместно радостным тоном, − потому что я, нахуй, так на тебя зол! Но сперва… − Он замялся, взглянул на Какузу заискивающе: − У тебя есть что-нибудь пожрать? Просто умираю с голоду! Ехал сюда целый день на автобусе, на поезде и снова на поезде… Твоих денег едва хватило на билеты.

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая часть - ["И он поговорит"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109522/chapters/66198058).


End file.
